baywatchfandomcom-20200214-history
Baywatch (Season 11)
The eleventh and final season of Baywatch aired from 2000-2001 as the second season of Baywatch Hawaii Cast regulars such as Allie Reese and Dawn Masterton had departed, but new characters such as Leigh Dyer and Zack McEwan were introduced. Main Cast *Jason Brooks as Sean Monroe *Michael Bergin as Jack "J.D." Darius *Stacy Kamano as Kekoa Tanaka *Jason Momoa as Jason Ioane *Brande Roderick as Leigh Dyer *Charlie Brumbly as Zack McEwan *Alicia Rickter as Carrie Sharp *Krista Allen as Jenna Avid Special Guest Stars * Brooke Burns as Jessica "Jessie" Owens Episodes #'Soul Survivor' - During the training sessions for new Baywatch Hawaii lifeguards, Sean deals with Jena and other Hawaiian officials who don't see the training center as a profit making enterprise. During a drive, Sean accidentally hits into Zack McEwan, a new recruit and surfer from Michigan who joins the training team while Jason becomes acquainted with Carrie Sharp, one of the rookies from San Diego who finds him irresistible. Meanwhile, Sean and the new lifeguard Leigh Dyer deal with Cliff, a old nemesis of Sean's who arrives in Oahu for a wave runner race and disrupts the daily routine of the lifeguards at Baywatch. #'A Knife in the Heart' - A typical day begins when Kekoa deals with three rescues simultaneously one of which involve a brash and spoiled teenage wave runner who causes accidents in the area in which his equally spoiled and arrogant father threatens to sue the team for not coming to his aid in time. Meanwhile, J.D.'s personal problems in Jessie leaving him and his choices over staying in Hawaii affect his temper in which he begins taking it out on Sean and everyone around him. Also, Zack is still trying to get in on the goods of the rookies while Carrie continues her training and pursing Jason. #'Bad Boyz' - Sean has his hands full in dealing with Jenna who wants to close down the training center to make room for a group of crooked investors looking to turn the Oahu North Shore into a hotel chain. So, Leigh tries getting Erica, a British entrepreneur to be the Baywatch Hawaii sponsor in order to keep the training center open, but with complications whom she makes advances to Sean. Meanwhile, Carrie thinks that she is not lifeguard material after fear takes over during her first rescue after her reluctance to jump from a hovering helicopter into the water far below. #'Dangerous Games' - Sean becomes concerned over Leigh's new boyfriend Sam Parks, an airplane pilot who thrives on living dangerously, and whom takes her out on a hand gliding trip headed for disaster. Meanwhile, Kekola's conniving and outgoing cousin, Nani, causes problems for her and J.D. when she brings him over for a family dinner knowing that Kekola's domineering father will disapprove of him, as well as Kekola's lifeguard job, while Nina gets into danger when three drunken college friends of hers try to assault her during a sailing trip the next day. #'Stone Cold' - Jason becomes smitten with Maya Morgan, a young volleyball player and an old childhood friend of Carrie's and thinks that he's found the girl of his dreams, never imagining that Maya is dying from a heart disorder unless she gets a heart transplant. Meanwhile, Leigh deals with Danny, a sociopathic juvenile delinquent and pathological liar who causes trouble around the area whom Sean sees Danny as lifeguard material, while the devious Jenna takes advantage of the tension between Leigh and Sean to try to get Leigh to turn against him. #'Broken Promises' - After Danny gets into trouble again with the law, Sean gives him a choice of being arrested or joining the training center team. Danny reluctantly joins the rookie team, much to Leigh chagrin who openly admits that she does not trust Danny, while Jenna continues her mind games by trying to recruit Leigh under her wing. Meanwhile, Kekoa has trouble again with her father over her lifeguard career in which she moves out not wanting special treatment from either her father or J.D. Also, Zack and Jason try to court two attractive women who turn out to be con artists when they steal their truck. #'Dream Girl' - enna intensifies her personal war against Sean by confiscating some of the team's equipment, including a Scarab, and trying to get her boss McKenna, a ruthless and greedy local councilman, to close down the Baywatch Hawaii training center. Things get even worse for Sean when he's forced to suspend Zack from the team after he foolishly disregards orders during a rescue and injures J.D. With J.D. in the hospital, Kekola tries to deal with this turn of events as well and she confides in Leigh about her feelings towards him, while Zack spends the time mopping around the beach, which is highlighted by an several encounters with Rachel, a ghostly woman from his dreams. #'The Cage' - Sean deals with Blake, a nefarious "shark tour" provider who dumps chum bait in order to lure dangerous sharks to the area for tourists to see from underwater shark cages causing the beaches to become dangerous with the sharks in the area. Meanwhile, Jason is having problems with Al Raymond, a bumbling tourist who is trying to impress his spiteful young son Noah. Also, J.D. and Kekoa try to keep their blossoming relationship a secret knowing Sean will disapprove of teammates dating. #'Ben' - Sean struggles with his inner demons after a teenage friend, named Mike, dies during a surfboarding outing which a frustrated Sean patle boards out in the ocean, runs into a rain squall where stranded in the ocean he has visions of the people in his life and of his own long dead son Ben. Meanwhile, Jason, J.D. Leigh and Carrie deal with Zack being on the opposite side of an lifeguard team competition as well as Jenna on their side. #'Ties That Bind' - Zack becomes devastated when Sean refuses to promote him to a full-time lifeguard due to his brash and reckless attitude after rashly trying to capture a purse snatcher on the beach, in which Sean gives the promotion to Carrie instead. Meanwhile, Zack and Jason befriend Barney Poe and his teenage daughter Liv who harbor a dangerous secret that they are on the run from Barney's ex-wife seeking to reclaim her daughter, and they ask Zack to supply them with a boat in order to get to Maui where disaster strikes before they get there. #'Black Widow' - Leigh and Sean become entangled in a dangerous position when he suspects an attractive tourist, named Sasha, of murdering her husband, but cannot prove it to anyone. Meanwhile, Jason finds himself in awkward circumstances when Zack brags about their ability to beat Brian in diving and other physical terms over hanging out at their favorite beach place. #'The Ex-Files' - Sean deals with a series of prank phone calls for non-existent rescues and discover that McKenna's son is one of those responsible in which Jenna uses this to try to heat up the war between McKenna and Sean into a lawsuit hoping McKenna will finally close down the Baywatch Training Center. Zack deals with a slight hearing loss in one of the rescues while dealing with Jenna trying to get his help to bring down McKenna, while Zack is showing around Peggy, a prospective new trainee. Meanwhile, J.D. goes out on a fishing trip with Kekola's father to try to work out their differences. But it does not go well at all when the crafty Hideki Tanaka continues to taunt and bait J.D. into assaulting him to make him look like the bad guy. #'The Stalker' - Carrie's life turns upside down when after she and Leigh save two spear fishermen from drowning, after which one of them asks her out on a date in which he begins stalking her and wanting to control her. Meanwhile, Leigh's former dare-devil boyfriend, Sam, returns to Hawaii wanting to start over their lost relationship. But Leigh, as usual, suspects something more going on with him over his meeting with strange undercover policemen. #'Father Faust' - A bad week begins once again for Sean when two frivolous lawsuits, one by Kekoa's father over nearly drowning at the beach, and another by an equally wealthy man thinking that he lost his gold Rolex wristwatch. The local city council, now with Jenna on the staff, seeks another chance to try to close down the training center, in which an attractive special investigator, named Jackie Love, arrives to check up on Sean's work. Meanwhile, Kekoa tries to get her angry, arrogant father to drop his lawsuit while J.D. tries to get the nerve to ask Mr. Tanaka for his blessing in wanting to marry Kekoa. Zack is assigned to a new group of Junior Lifeguards and tries to get a young 14-year-old Hawaiian local, named Kala'i, to be motivated who's father wants him instead to help with their fishing way of life. Also, Jason begins performing in a local band to raise money for Baywatch Hawaii's lawsuit battles. #'A Good Man in a Storm' - A major hurricane hits the Hawaiian islands in which Sean is trapped with Jenna in a underground bunker which rising flood waters threaten to drown both of them unless they put aside their personal conflicts and hatred of each other to survive the day and night. Meanwhile, Zack is trapped at the deserted Training Center with an thrill-seeking, young student reporter, named Ivy, wanting to cover a major story about the storm. #'My Father, The Hero' - Jenna gets taken in by a fast-talking con man, named Lyle Garrett, who claims to be an investment banker who wants her money for a quick IPO investment, despite Sean's suspicions who sees through Lyle's charade. Meanwhile, J.D. and Jason go on a "guys only" weekend with Derek Hart, an old friend of J.D.'s who turns out to be suicidal and wants to use the weekend as a plan. #'Boiling Point' - A new computer is installed at Baywatch headquarters but could spell disaster if it is not working properly before a sponsor's visit. Meanwhile, Zack and Jason take a spoiled rich young woman on a hike and find their feelings towards her is causing friction among them. #'The Return of Jessie' - Sean, J.D. and Kekoa travel to the Big Island to help with the extra work caused by the Ironman Triathlon. They soon have a run-in with former lifeguard Jessie Owens, who is also competing in the Triathlon and has new infant son with her. This causes some awkwardness in J.D., and slight jealousy in Kekoa who suspects that J.D. never got over her. Meanwhile, Sean has an encounter with a mysterious woman while on a nature hike on the western shore of the island. #'Trapped' - Sean and Leigh land in mortal danger after they rescue two surfers off a reef at Maui where one falls ill, and Sean becomes suspicious to the cause which may be connected to the reef. During their investigation of a local company, they end up as captives by the corrupt department head to cover up them using toxic chemicals to create a man-made reef. Back at Baywatch, Zack gets into trouble of his own when he breaks a paddle of his friend Brian, and he asks Jason to help him spring to buy a new custom-made one before Brian finds out. #'Dead Reckoning' - Sean, Jason, and Zack travel to the Big Island to participate in the Showdown 2001, a 12-mile course of natural obstacles. Leigh will be taking over supervisory duties at Baywatch while Sean is away. J.D. is tending to Kekoa, who has come down with the flu. Fortunately, J.D. has an iron constitution, despite the fact that he didn't have his annual flu shot. On the Big Island, Jason has always wanted to participate in the Showdown 2001, and this looks to be his big chance. However, as part of their sponsorship by Trail Tracker magazine, they need to take along a reporter who will participate. It turns out to be none other than Jessie. This is her big chance to change her career and make something of herself. Sean reminds her that the team will still be playing by all the rules, and there will be no exceptions made to help sell her story. Jessie is agreeable to these terms. She, though, has already chosen who her partner will be: Jason. He is not happy with this, since he still holds a grudge based on the way she behaved towards J.D. (lying about Luke being his child, and trying to break up his relationship with Kekoa). Back in Haleiwa, Leigh is having a rough day. First of all, because of the food poisoning, she is short handed and must take one of the crowded beaches herself. She also has a run-in with Deke Bishop, a cowboy from Oklahoma who finds her very attractive and starts being very persistent in courting her. When J.D. himself falls ill, Leigh is forced to call upon the crafty Jenna for help. #'Makapu'u Lighthouse' - Sean rescues a local TV celebrity who is in trouble with his kayak. This brings the team a lot of media attention, and because Sean turns down the offer of a TV interview, he is offered a week at the Hilton Hotel. Sean, though, does not like to take freebies either so he declines. But Zack gets an idea of his own: he will take advantage of the freebie vacation Sean was offered at the Hilton Hawaiian Village by pretending to be Sean! For the next few days, he's treated to free massages, lots of food, and all the fun he can imagine. Meanwhile, Sean and Brian try to help out Jimmy, an old friend repair his beloved boat and accepting help to repair it. Elsewhere, Jason is scouted by Terri, a pretty but workaholic wanna-be fashion photographer who thinks he has top model potential. She is so sure that she is willing to do an entire calendar layout featuring just Jason. #'Rescue Me' - Sean faces a major life-changing decision to leave for Australia or stay with Baywatch Hawai'i, while Leigh has agreed to marry Sean in a wedding ceremony on the beach. Meanwhile, Kekoa tries to make amends to her invalid father who still disapproves of her and her engagement to J.D. Category:Baywatch seasons